What Feels About Right
by x13kissmegoodbye
Summary: Isuzu "Rin" Sohma ("Izu") makes a visit to the Blitzball capital, Luca, to see the Okumura twins, Shiro, and her father. However, Rin is acting really strange & treating Izu like a stranger when she gets there. He was excited about her coming to visit! So what could be the problem? Could it be that engagement ring on her finger?


Isuzu quickly did an about-face, and began to walk away from Rin. She didn't understand why he would treat her like such a stranger.

"Izu!"

She quickly turned around and yelled, "Fuck you!" back at him, and continued to increase the distance between the two of them.

"IZU!" Rin grabbed Isuzu's hand when he finally caught up to her, to stop her from getting away. She could hear his heavy breathing, as he tried to pull himself together, with a death grip on her arm. She felt her face get hot with anger. _Make up your damn mind!_ was the first thought that flashed into her mind.

"Let me go! Dammit, Rin!" Isuzu turned around to slap Rin in the face, but he grabbed her free "slapping" hand. Now she was forced to look at him in the face.

"Why the _HELL_ are you running away, Izu?!"

"Why the _HELL_ are you treating me like such a stranger?!"

"What?" Rin answered her question with a confused expression on his face.

"Listen, since I've gotten to Luca, you've treated me like a stranger, like a different person…like you don't even know me…"

Rin let Izu's arms go, giving her right arm its freedom, but now gently holding her left hand. They both relaxed, with Izu sighing deeply. Rin was beginning to understand that he'd not only achieved pissing her off (which was his initial intention), but that he had hurt her as well. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, but, he couldn't. He glanced down at her right hand, and saw the engagement ring again. How could he tell her, when she had fallen in love with someone else?

He stared into her emerald green eyes, and said "I'm sorry," while gripping her hand that he had never let go of. She was beautiful. She always had been. He loved how her long silky black hair fell against her body. He loved her soft smile. He loved the fact that she could always love you, but still manage to put you in your place with her sharp tongue. She changed physically in the past three years since he'd last seen her. She got a little taller, about five foot five or so, and her boobs definitely got bigger. She had a beautiful slender, yet curvy figure, and beautiful, slightly sun-kissed skin. He wanted to pull her close, and just kiss her, but he didn't. It took absolutely everything he had to make sure he didn't.

She smiled that million dollar smile at him when he apologized. Rin felt he was going to melt right there in front of her.

"Rin, what's wrong? It's been three years since we've seen each other. I know I'm happy to see you, so why aren't you happy to see me?"

"Wow, I guess you haven't changed. Of course I'm happy to see you, ya damn idiot! Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"Keep coming with the insults, and those will be the last words you say, before I rip your goddamn tongue out and shove it down that damn throat of yours. _Got it?_"

"Fine, fine. _Whatever._"

He finally let go of her hand, sighed, and began to walk away. She could be really harsh, if you kept pushing her buttons enough. He forgot about that. Izu watched him walk away, still a bit baffled at why he was acting this way. When she called him and his brother's father, Shiro, to let them know that she'd finally be visiting, she remembered that Rin instantly grabbed the phone, and sounded so excited. So, what the fuck?

Rin was a very attractive guy. He had that whole messy, yet tamed hair thing going on, and he was actually never really as uptight about anything than his younger twin brother, Yukio. He was a lot taller than when she'd last seen him, being that they weren't near eye level anymore. Rin always used to complain about Yukio being three inches taller than him. But now, both boys were the same height, and really tall. About six foot three, she guessed. She noticed that he and his brother were able to control their appearances, a bit better too, considering the fact that both boys didn't have the pointed ears anymore. However, they still had their prominent fangs, but she thought it was cute. Fangs are every Spiran's problem anyway, it just happened to look cuter on Rin and Yukio than anyone else, or at least, she thought so.

Isuzu couldn't grasp why Rin would be so upset with her, though. Honestly, when she announced that she was coming to Luca to see Shiro, Rin, Yukio, and her father, they were all about it; so what was going on? Her thoughts were interrupted by something at her side catching sunlight and sparkling; her engagement ring. A thought quickly rushed through her mind. _Could he be upset about this?_ She shrugged off the thought, and trudged after Rin, to go greet Shiro and her father, the two out of the four she intended to see.

When she caught up to both Rin and Yukio, she noticed the boys being a lot more handsome than she really remembered. But those good looks were just an added plus. Yukio must've forgotten to wear his glasses today, as one: he looked like he was straining to see his brother, as Rin openly complained about how they both had to pick her up from the port, and walk her back to the temple; and two: she never really noticed that deep bluish-green that just happened to be his eye color. They were even more incredible than Rin's deep blue.

"Woooow." She just stood there, amazed, and taken aback for a second.

Rin stopped complaining, and looked at her looking at his younger, fraternal twin brother. Yukio looked in Isuzu's direction, straining to see a slender-curvy figure.

"Izu, is that you? I can't really see too well…"

Isuzu walked up to Yukio, and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yup, it's me. I just wanna let you know: you've got incredible eyes. Just, wow."

Yukio's face immediately turned beet red at both the proximity of their faces, and Isuzu's blunt comment. She was never one for holding back a compliment… or complaint.

"Uh, uh… Th-thank you!" he replied quite hastily. Rin rolled his eyes.

"Let's GO!" he yelled.

Rin thrusted open the temple doors, and stormed to his room.

"RIN!" Yukio called after him, as he followed his older twin to try and calm him down (and get his glasses, which really took precedence over calming his brother down).

Isuzu followed in after, of course with anger emanating everywhere. She directed herself to the main prayer area, where she was greeted by both her father and the boys' adoptive father, Shiro. Her father, Ryu Sohma, caught sight of his 18-year-old daughter, and immediately dropped whatever it was he was doing to come running to her.

"My little sunshine! How are you?!" he said happily as he gave her a "daddy-bear-hug" and picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm good Papa!"

Isuzu loved her father. He was her constant. Being as her mother had lost her mind when Isuzu was 5, her father was the only equilibrium in her life, whenever her mother decided that she hated her youngest daughter, which was most of the time. Shiro walked in to warn Ryu that Rin was in the middle of a fit, when he caught sight of Ryu's daughter.

"Look who's here! The favorite daughter-I-never-had!"

"Hahaha! Thanks for letting me know I'd be your favorite daughter if you had one." Isuzu laughed.

Shiro came to give Isuzu a long awaited hug, and welcomed her back. She loved being here in Luca with her father and Shiro. However, Ryu caught sight of her engagement ring, and sighed heavily.

"So, what your older brother and sister said is true: you got engaged."

Shiro looked shocked. "Huh?! What's this about?!"

"Well – " Isuzu was cut off.

"Nice. When the hell were you going to tell me and Yukio? After you got married?"

Isuzu looked over in the direction where the snide remark came from. Sure enough, it was Rin, leaning against the doorjamb at the entrance of the room. His eyes were the coldest she'd ever seen them, and the expression on his face was no better. Yukio pushed his way past his brother to face him.

"Rin, come on –"

"Don't freakin' defend her, Yukio! Look! She's got an _engagement _ring on her finger! WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU THINK SHE WAS GOING TO TELL US?! BECAUSE THE THOUGHT DIDN'T SEEM TO COME ANYWHERE CLOSE TO COMING OUT OF HER MOUTH! WHO DO YOU –" Rin was cut off.

"Shut UP! She doesn't need to tell us anything, that she doesn't want to tell us! She doesn't have to report every damn thing she does to us! What the hell IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Yukio screamed back at Rin.

Isuzu stood there, shocked and dumbfounded. _It _was_ about the ring…_ She thought. She felt a lump in her throat, and every emotion start to well up at once. Tears began to take up residence in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Both of you! Stop it, please!" She yelled. Rin and Yukio immediately stopped arguing to find her crying.

"I wanted to tell all of you: Fayt and I are breaking up. He and I both ended the relationship today, before I came here."

Ryu looked at his daughter in disbelief, but felt there had been a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to end up marrying the wrong person.

"Honey, what brought about the break up?" Ryu asked, still concerned for his daughter.

"Fayt and I are just two different people, I guess. I mean, he wasn't even really fond of the fact that I was an exorcist either…"

Shiro put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well, for people who don't know about what exorcists _really_ do, it's not really something they can understand. Not really something they _should_ understand." Shiro assured her.

Isuzu just forced a smile, and looked at Rin. "Thanks, Shiro. Um, I'm gonna go to my room, and start unpacking my things, okay?"

Isuzu walked out the room. Everyone then turned their eyes to Rin.

"Nice job, asshole." Yukio said angrily.

Ryu and Shiro just looked at each other and sighed. Rin began to realize what he'd done, and how he'd let his feelings for her get in the way of just really being happy to see her. Honestly, he was really happy that she came to see them. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact of why he was so angry that she had gotten engaged. He wished it was him that she was previously engaged to, but it wasn't him, and he needed to get over it. She was single again after all, but he'd seem to be even more of an asshole if he told her how he felt now.

"I'm gonna go apologize. I was way too out of line." Rin admitted.

The whole room was in shock. Rin apologize? Wait, Rin was able to admit when he was wrong? They did not see this often. Ryu thought: _Actually, now that I think about it; Rin only ever realizes he's in the wrong, when she's here…_ It began to dawn on him that this boy may have feelings for his daughter. He nodded at Rin, and Rin left the room to follow after Isuzu.

He made his way to Isuzu's room. He stood there in front of her door, not sure about how to approach things. As he stood there, hesitant at knocking on her door, someone came up from behind him, and embraced him from behind.

"Rin, I'm sorry I –"

Rin smiled, because it was her. "Don't apologize. I'm the only one who needs to do the apologizing."

He took her hands, and guided them off his body, so that he face her.

"Sneaky devil, you weren't even in your room!" He laughed.

"Sneaky, yes. But if that devil is reference to a demon, I believe that's all you and Yukio by yourselves." She smiled.

"Shaddup!"

"Do you know the reason I came here to see you guys, right after Fayt and I broke up?"

Rin started to give her a quizzing look.

"I needed to tell you something, and I needed to be with you."

"What?"

"Just listen: I realized while Fayt and I were together, something never felt right. When he proposed to me six months ago, things really didn't feel right. I started to realize that he and I probably never should have been together, because I had already fallen in love with someone else. Rin, that night, during the week before I was set to go to high school on Destiny Island; something like that doesn't just happen. You and I were 15, so that really doesn't just happen. I realized that I'd been in love with you all these years since then, and I'm so sorry about the ring. I honestly forgot I had it on, until my dad said something…"

Rin stood there, floored by what she had said. He felt the same way about her. He _loved_ her with everything he had. Now, he was kicking himself even more, because they both knew each other fairly well, and _he'd _forgotten how careless and forgetful she could be. He wasn't even mad about the ring anymore, and he began to laugh.

"The hell, Rin?! Why are you laughing?!"

"Because, I forgot that sometimes you're just ditzy enough to do something like that. Jeez, you forgot to take off your ring! Come on, that's kind of hilarious, even for you!" He was laughing really hard now.

"Oh my _god_! You're such an idiot sometimes!" She said, but she was smiling.

Rin pulled himself together to stop laughing. "I guess it goes without saying, that I love you just as much."

Isuzu looked at Rin, face turning beet red in an instant. _She's so damn cute! _ Rin thought. He rested his right hand on her left cheek. Her skin was so soft. He wondered if her heart was about to beat out her chest, like his was right now. Before he could do anything, she crept up first to kiss him. After she parted her lips from his, she looked down. She was even redder than the previous shade.

"I told I love you. I'm just happy you still feel the same."

Rin smiled, and pulled her into his chest, and they didn't let go of each other for what seemed like a small eternity.

"I'll be expecting a real engagement and wedding sometime soon, right?"

Rin and Isuzu immediately jumped at the voice, and pushed each other away to see Ryu standing by a corner in the hallway, followed by Shiro and Yukio. They all had sly smiles on their faces.

"Dammit! Have any of you dumbasses heard of PRIVACY?!" Rin started yelling.

"Rin, shut up, you're gonna give us a headache with all of your yelling." Yukio answered.

"Shut up, Four Eyes! I don't think anyone was asking your opinion!" Rin yelled back.

Isuzu began laughing, and everyone stopped.

"What's so funny, Izu?" Shiro asked, already aware of her coming answer.

"This. I missed all of this, and I missed all of you."

She stood there looking at all of them, and smiled. She took Rin's hand, and looked at him, and then kissed him on the cheek. _Yeah, this feels about right._


End file.
